Wild Berry
225px |strength = 4 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |ability = When played: This moves to another random lane. |flavor text = What one word best describes Wild Berry? "Unpredictable."|trait = None}} Wild Berry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 4 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability moves it to another random lane when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This moves to another random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description What one word best describes Wild Berry? "Unpredictable." Strategies With Statwise, Wild Berry is a powerful glass cannon, and only survives for the current turn when it is facing a non-frozen zombie aside from , but can destroy any zombie that costs 2 brains or less, and even those that cost 3 brains, except for , , and . If you want it to survive longer, you can choose to play stat-boosting cards, or protect it with a Team-Up plant after its ability has activated. But despite having very good stats for a 2-sun cost glass cannon, Wild Berry is not used by very many people, simply because it is very unreliable. There is no guarantee in where Wild Berry actually ends up, unless every other lane is filled with plants. This may enable you to land 4 damage directly to your opponent or protect a valuable Team-Up plant like , but it can also prevent Wild Berry from destroying or blocking a key zombie, or move in front of a defensive Team-Up plant like , which defeats their purpose. This is the main reason why many people tend to avoid using Wild Berry. Still, if you think you can handle its unpredictability, and want to use it in your deck, here's a tip. Wild Berry does not move to aquatic lanes due to it lacking the Amphibious trait, nor does it end up back on the same lane it was played on. This means that you can take advantage of its ability by playing Wild Berry on a lane that you does not want to end up having it on, as it will always move somewhere else when played. Filling all but 1 lane with plants helps too, as Wild Berry's ability does not activate when there is only 1 empty lane. Wild Berry can be used in tandem with as the latter does 2 extra damage to any zombie Wild Berry hurts. However, there is a good chance that Wild Berry moves to a lane with a weak zombie on it, usually making the extra 2 damage useless. A good way to use Wild Berry is on turn 2 or 3. On turn 2, there may be very likely at least 1 zombie fighter on the field (or 0, possibly, if your opponent is saving cards). This might land on an empty lane giving you a fresh 4 damage to your opponent, but if this is played on turn 3, use a Team-Up plant such as . If used correctly, this can be a good card despite its randomness. Wild Berry will not trigger certain Zombie abilities such as Arm Wrestler's even if placed in the same lane as long as the Wild Berry can move to a different lane. Against Even though Wild Berry has high strength, it is not recommended to destroy it with unless it guarantees your victory, as even a weak zombie can destroy it due to its low health. Playing cheap damaging tricks like or making a zombie in front of it do a bonus attack can easily counter this. and can also destroy it instantly with their abilities, however, the aforementioned zombies only work when Wild Berry did not get a health boost. Gallery Trivia *Before update 1.2.11, there was a glitch that occurred when Seedling transformed into Wild Berry that caused it not to switch lanes, resulting in the next turn never coming. This forced the player to concede if they wanted to end the glitch. *Its description makes a reference to its ability. ru:Дикая Ягода Category:Plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants